


Worshipped Lips

by Jinko



Series: Worshipped Series [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lipstick, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinko/pseuds/Jinko
Summary: The first time Alec had a pair of lips wrapped around his cock, they were painted gold.





	

The first time Alec had a pair of lips wrapped around his cock, they were painted gold.

But that was after a long day that had almost gone terribly wrong.

It had started off with a text message from Magnus. Some people needed coffee to get them up and going in the morning. Alec found stuffing his belly full of flying butterflies sufficed, and they generally came to him whenever something regarding Magnus entered his life. The message was just a pretty thing meant to feed Alec those butterflies (it succeeded), then he was off to work, like the good little soldier he was.

Monday morning meant debriefing with the Downworlders. Alec found himself hosting heads and representatives of Downworlder communities every Monday morning to discuss the dealings of the past week — demons, deaths, threats, and Valentine (and only Valentine, now that they’d gotten Jace back following a disastrous battle) — right after breakfast. It was something he was comfortable doing, what with his partner being a Downworlder himself and all, but many inside the Institute didn’t feel the same. That was why Lydia returned to the Institute, with her head held high, to help keep the others calm when vampires, werewolves, seelies and warlocks joined them for an hour every week.

The meeting started at nine, without fail. Raphael and Simon weren’t too happy with that, but they were always there and they were always welcome to stay for as long as they needed to before it was safe for them to leave again. The idea of starting later at night had been thrown around temporarily until Luke had graciously pointed out they’d have trouble if their Monday night get-together fell in line with a full moon. Magnus was also quick to mention how little nights benefitted him. No one got an explanation for that.

Two weeks after Jace returned to the Institute, Magnus was late to this meeting. And as much as it bothered Alec, because Magnus has never been late, he led the meeting, just as he’d done when the two vampires had been late the previous week. Five minutes in, he received a text from Magnus, saying that he was going to be late but he was still definitely going to be there.

And when Magnus showed up, well, Alec’s brain fried.

Again.

He’d gotten used to losing his breath around Magnus. His presence, his beauty, what he meant to Alec — they were all things he accepted and expected, but he hadn’t expected the gold.

Alec had been banned from throwing his laundry in with Jace’s clothes, on account of the glitter (Izzy was more than happy, though). Alec loved the glitter, as he’d told Magnus. He was used to the glitter. He was used to the reds and the pinks and the blues, and had even once spent hours running his fingers through the bisexual pride colours Magnus had added to his hair, but, _fuck_ , the gold was new and stunning, and a little arousing because all it did was draw attention to Magnus’ lips and all that did was remind Alec of all of Magnus’ promises from a night not too long ago and where he wanted to put those lips.

“Sorry I’m late,” Magnus apologised and quickly lowered himself into the empty chair beside Luke. “The mundane who lives beneath me nearly burnt our complex down; how someone can mess up oatmeal that badly I’ll never know.”

If anyone cared for Magnus’ explanation, Alec wasn’t aware. He was too busy staring at Magnus’ gold lips.

It wasn’t until Jace elbowed Alec in the ribs that he remembered that he had been speaking before Magnus had interfered, and decided then and there that he wasn’t going to so much as look in Magnus’ direction, lest his cock get involved in the meeting in a most inappropriate way.

The meeting went on, as perfectly normal as it could have been, except the one time Alec met Magnus’ eyes, he caught the hurt in them when he looked away just as quickly. He was just too beautiful, and Alec was trying his damndest to be professional. Getting an erection in the middle of a meeting wasn’t professional.

And following the conclusion of the conference, Alec tried to make a hasty get-away, perhaps to a cold shower if he could, but it didn’t work as well as he’d hope. Magnus stopped him with little more than a finger in the crease of his elbow, having gotten out of his seat before Alec had to practically glide over to his lover.

“Is everything alright?” Magnus asked and it ached that he didn’t sound as confident as he normally did.

Alec’s eyes focused on Magnus’ shoulder, instead. He couldn’t handle the way his mouth looked as he formed the words, with that gold lipstick shining at him like a beacon, luring him in.

“Of course, yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

Alec swallowed and risked it. He met Magnus’ eyes, trying to will himself to not notice the gold he could see out the bottom of his eyes. “Yes, Magnus, everything’s alright. I’m just a bit busy today.”

“Well that’s a shame,” Magnus said and Alec very nearly groaned when he saw those fucking lips tip upwards into that small, hopeful smile Magnus got whenever he was going to suggest plans for them together. “I’m free for most of the day, minus a few post-lunch appointments.” The finger moved from his elbow down to dance over the back of Alec’s hand. “I was hoping we could spend some time together.”

And Alec understood that. They’d had very little time together since their last night together. Magnus was a busy warlock, working harder with more clients than ever thanks to the influx of demons in their lives, and Alec was always on call to deal with said demons. Sometimes, all they managed was to fall asleep in Magnus’ large bed, sometimes still clothed, far too exhausted from their long day to do anything else.

“Sorry, but it’s… I’m…”

“Busy. Right.” The smile melted away and it took everything Alec had to not sweep in for a kiss. They were stood in the middle of the Institute, surrounded by his colleagues, and Alec knew that if he instigated a kiss then, there’d be no backing out of it, not with how tempting Magnus’ gold lips were. It’d be utterly inappropriate, so he didn’t tempt it.

“Can we do dinner tonight? At your place?” Alec tried to placate because he knew he wasn’t being fair.

Not like there was anything fair about how Magnus strolled in looking so delectable when he knew Alec couldn’t have him.

Magnus pouted and Alec had to look away.

“I’m having dinner with an old friend tonight, I’m sorry. It’s her birthday, we’re not which one anymore, but it’s a long-standing tradition that I can’t get out of. Lunch instead?”

Alec thought about the pile of paperwork he had waiting for him in his office like a chain that bound him to the Institute’s walls and the disappointment that would face him if his parents found out he’d skipped out to be with Magnus.

“I can’t leave today, but can I come by after dinner, then?”

Magnus sighed. “I’ll be late.”

“If I get all of my work done, I can stay a little longer in the morning.”

“We will have a proper breakfast then — not this nonsense where you have a cup of coffee and leave.”

Alec twisted his hand into Magnus’ to link their fingers together. “I’m looking forward to it.” They gravitated closer, the way they always did, when Alec froze, reminding himself that it was a bad idea to kiss Magnus when he looked that incredibly good.

And Magnus noticed.

“Sorry,” Alec said softly and instead ducked to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek instead of his lips. “Gotta go.”

He more or less ran back to his office, torn between actually doing the work he was meant to be doing to ensure he’d had the time in the morning to be with Magnus, and taking a cold shower to cool off.

When he settled behind his desk, Alec told himself he was settling in for a long day.

He had no idea.

-

The weeks had taken their toll. Alec fell behind on his reports. It was the first time he’d slipped, and he knew every finger was pointed at his relationship with Magnus, rather than the fact his parabatai had disappeared with the enemy for weeks.

He settled down to work at his desk with a heavy sigh, booted his laptop and got to work.

It was monotonous work, writing reports about missions that had the same outcome where Jace was concerned. _We investigated, we pursued, we failed; we investigated, we failed_. For the first time in this life, he was starting to hate the job he’d been groomed for.

It wasn’t much of a stretch to say his plans with Magnus later that night was what kept him going that day.

And just when he’d thought he’d had enough for the day, Magnus appeared at the door, announcing himself with just a light rap of his knuckles on the doorframe.

Alec’s lips instantly turned up into a smile at the sight of him, but his breath stalled the moment he saw his gold lips.

“Are you hungry, sweetheart?” Magnus asked and lifted a plastic bag into Alec’s line of sight.

Alec hadn’t thought much about food since he’d started typing and was surprised to learn the time had trickled into midday without him knowing. “Oh, uh…”

“I brought Vietnamese. I figured you could try some spicy pork belly, since we both know that you can handle Asian heat.” He winked and Alec couldn’t help but grin at that but Magnus’ reciprocating, golden smile had his stomach flipping all over again, like a giddy reminder that ‘hot’ didn’t start to cover how attractive Magnus was to Alec.

That lipstick was going to be the death of him, Alec was almost sure of that, so he averted his eyes again and tried to focus on anything but his distracting attraction.

Magnus entered the room and closed the door behind him, sealing them off away from Institute and dropping the bag on a stack of papers.

“Are you alright?” Magnus repeated his concerns from earlier. “Because you’ve been avoiding me. Has someone said something, Alexander? About our relationship?”

Not more than usual. “It’s not that.”

“So there is something, then? I don’t mean to sound clingy or desperate, but have I done something?”

There was a hint of worry to Magnus’ voice that terrified Alec. “Magnus,” he said and stood to face the warlock, but as soon as he did, a knock on his door interrupted him. He let out a deep breath, “I just…”

Whoever it was who wanted his attention didn’t wait for his permission to enter, and that told him straight away who it was before he saw his mother’s frowning face.

She glanced between the two of them, standing a breath away from each other, before addressing Alec and Alec alone.

“Your office is not meant for dalliances.”

“It’s — this isn’t a _dalliance_ ,” Alec said through his teeth.

Maryse raised an eyebrow, and that told Alec that he was digging his own grave. “So he’s here for business, then?”

He heard Magnus huff from behind him because Maryse clearly had no intention of pretending like he was worth her speaking to him.

“Magnus brought me lunch, Mother.”

She eyed the paper bag on the pile of papers scornfully, as if it had personally played a part in unravelling her very thoroughly spun plan for Alec’s life. “Your _lunch date_ will have to wait, Alec.” He felt the heat of her eyes return to his face. “We have several reports of a swarm of scorpios demons and I need you and your siblings to look into it.”

“Alright,” Alec sighed, feeling the weight of the day get that little bit heavier. He’d hoped that Maryse would leave him and Magnus be for a moment so he could say goodbye to him, but she stood her ground, only shifting to fold her arms over her chest, standing like the strong pillar of motherhood Alec had always admired but now had a little less enjoyment for.

He risked pecking Magnus on the cheek again. “I’ll see you tonight?”

Magnus’ eyes flickered to Maryse before he wound his fingers around Alec’s so he could pull his hand to his mouth to kiss the back of it. “Be safe?” His eyes bore into Alec, like he was still trying to figure out what was wrong.

“Of course.”

Magnus left without another word.

“Get your team, Alec,” Maryse told him and he got the feeling that she didn’t care much for what she just saw or the gold lipstick mark on the back of his hand.

-

They tracked the demons to an old, abandoned house on the outskirts of the city. It was the kind of house Alec imagined mundanes raised a herd of children in, all of three storeys tall with bushes growing out of control in the front yard. It was also the kind of house that he didn’t feel too safe walking through. It was falling apart after years of disuse and probably termites and the first step he took onto the wide porch had the wood objecting with a groan.

Alec sighed back at it, maybe the same way someone talks back to a ringing phone, and pulled an arrow from his quiver before he pushed the dilapidated door open. He didn’t respond to its creak and instead moved aside so Jace could move through first with his seraph blade glowing. Izzy followed and Clary brought up the rear. They went their separate ways while Alec raised his bow and arrow to sweep everything above their eye line.

It was Izzy who found the demons first, the others swept in for back-up in an instant.

A familiar scent caught Alec’s attention as they left the building, one that left his face hot with the memory of it.

All in all, it was a two-hour distraction from his original plans and that left Alec more than a little miffed when he returned to his office to a cold bag of Vietnamese food and an extra report to write.

-

Alec needed to treat Magnus. He’d put up with Alec’s odd behaviour throughout the day and was wonderful enough to bring him food. He sent him a quick message to let him know they’d gotten back from the mission safe and sound and worked on finishing his work before the night was over, while trying to think of what he could do for Magnus as an apology.

It came to him as he was finishing up.

He’d need two things. One he could go to Izzy for. It was definitely the thing he was most worried about, but she’d be good to him. She always was.

The second would see him back out to that abandoned building.

He figured he’d ask Izzy first, like ripping off a Band-Aid, and dealt with the paperwork before heading to her bedroom, where she was sitting on her bed with her personal laptop, apparently already done with her work for the day.

“Can I ask you a favour?” Alec asked before he lost his nerve.

“Of course.”

He vaguely motioned towards Izzy’s vanity. “Can I borrow a lipstick?”

And Izzy, bless her, didn’t laugh and she didn’t look confused; she just smiled and got up to rummage through her collection. “For you or Magnus?” Alec swallowed and didn’t answer. “Red. Red would definitely be your colour. A deep red.” The lipsticks clacked noisily as she searched for the right one. “Or a dark purple…”

Alec coughed. “R-red would probably be best.”

She produced three different lipsticks and a gloss and presented them to him, popping off the lids and drawing a line across the back of her hand with each one to show him the differences, and really, Alec didn’t have a clue which one he liked best because they all looked the same.

“I don’t...which one do you…?”

She lifted one in a small black tube. “This one, definitely. It’s brand new. Do you want me to put it on you now?”

Alec’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. “In the Institute?”

“Nope, you’re right, bad idea.” She handed him the lipstick, then rose up to her toes to kiss him on the cheek. “I’m _really_ proud of you,” she said as she rubbed away the mark her own lipstick had left.

“Because I’m…?” He couldn’t bring himself to say it, so he just lifted the lipstick. “I mean, it’s not going to be a regular thing. Just this once.”

“Because you’re branching out. I’m guessing it’s a surprise for Magnus?” At Alec’s nod, she continued. “Well, he’s going to love it.”

“I hope he does. He’s either going to love it or really hate it and I don’t think I’ll be able to take it if he hates it.”

She shook her head. “He’ll love it. And if he doesn’t, he’s a giant hypocrite.” Izzy squeezed his arm. “It’ll be alright.”

That was Alec’s mantra when he left the Institute that night.

He let himself into Magnus’ loft after returning to the old house to lop of a bouquet of lavender from the bush there. The exchanging of the key hadn’t been something romantic or monumental; it was an ‘in case of emergency’ exchange following Luke’s near-death experience.

The loft was empty, which didn’t surprise Alec. Magnus was a very busy man, after all, but that played into what Alec planned to do. He had his usual overnight bag with him, which he took into the bathroom — the main one, not Magnus’ ensuite — so he could have a quick (but thorough) shower and change into sweats. The first time Magnus had seen him so relaxed had been interesting; Alec had watched the warlock eye him, shimmying his shoulders just that little bit, in that way that said that he was very interested in what he saw. It was like he had to expel energy on that shimmy, or else he would’ve pounced. Alec had gotten his first hickey that night.

Alec finally let himself into Magnus’ room, which didn’t feel completely right given he’d upset him earlier, and sat down at the vanity, laying the lavender across the polished surface. He pulled the small tube of lipstick from his bag and stared at it for a while, like he had to work himself up to do what he was about to do, and thought of how confident Magnus was, how expressing himself the way he did made him Magnus Bane.

Alec would never be a Magnus Bane. He was a self-conscious soldier, strict and rigid, with a learning mind and a need for stability, and Magnus was an extrovert fuelled by his wind-like freedom with no need to care about how others perceived him so long as he was happy with the image he used to scream at everyone else.

But Alec wanted a taste of that freedom. Lipstick might not have been the way for him, he highly doubted that it would be, but it was something he wanted to try for Magnus.

It didn’t go on smoothly at first. Alec had to draw that line twice before he got an even cover of deep red. He paused after that and stared at his reflection for a moment, trying to place himself. Isabelle and Magnus were so effortlessly flawless with their self-expression and he found himself unsure of himself purely because of one layer of lipstick. He wondered if he would have preferred the look if he shaved off the stubble that had grown back during the day; if Magnus would prefer him softer with the lipstick.

But then he thought of how often Magnus paired his makeup with his own artistic grooming and figured it wouldn’t bother Magnus so much. It was just something Alec had to work on for himself.

So he curled his lips inwards the way he’d seen Isabelle do thousands of times and rubbed his lips together to spread the lipstick.

He didn’t think it looked as good on him as it did the other two, but even Alec had to admit that the colour suited him. Perhaps Magnus would get a rise out of that — that the lipstick was such a bright colour for him.

He continued on, using the point of the stick to create the shape of his upper lip. It took him a few tries, he probably wiped away half of what he applied until he got the edges straight, and sat back and stared at himself when he was done.

Alec’s life was far from what it used to be, what with everything turning upside down and all, and he was somehow out to his parents, waiting for his Downworlder boyfriend to get home while wearing his sister’s deep red lipstick. The man he saw in his reflection was nothing like the man he was raised to be and it both saddened and terrified him, because that man was trying so hard to find himself and happiness and love himself and make his relationship with a man he cared so much for work, which would never happen if he tried to be the man his parents shaped him to be.

He liked what he saw.

But, fuck, the thought of his parents.

In a moment of heart-stopping worry, Ale reached for the tissues to get rid of the whole thing, when he heard the gasp from the doorway.

Alec nearly jumped out of the chair and quickly turned to see Magnus eyeing him. “Ma…”

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed and stepped into the bedroom, looking utterly enthralled. Alec had never seen him so drawn in. He practically glided across the floor towards him, eyes glued to Alec’s mouth.

“You’re so…I can’t…why?”

Alec stood and finally allowed himself to kiss Magnus. He pulled the warlock in close to him and felt him melt against his chest as their painted lips met wetly.

“Because you’ve been driving me crazy all day looking like that,” Alec said when they parted and couldn’t help but stare at the way his red was smeared over Magnus’ gold. “I couldn’t look at you without wanting you to put your mouth all over me.”

He trailed kisses over Magnus’ jaw, leaving red smudges in his wake. He felt Magnus’ eyelashes against his cheek as Magnus’ eyes fluttered shut. “I’m sorry for avoiding you.”

“You are forgiven,” Magnus said with a sigh as he dipped his head back, wordlessly guiding Alec down his neck. Alec obeyed. “But why are you…?”

“I was hoping it would have the same reaction.”

“By the angel, you are a handful,” Magnus said and reached down to squeeze Alec’s arse, as if to prove his point.

Alec groaned and ground his hips against Magnus’ and relished in the shudder Magnus tremored with.

Magnus twisted his fingers in Alec’s hair to pull him up from the collarbone he was sucking marks into and Alec went easily, all too ready to let Magnus take the lead, when Magnus tutted. Magnus ran his thumb over Alec’s bottom lip. “You need to reapply already.”

By the time his other hand joined to be by Alec’s face, he’d summoned the small black tube from the vanity. Alec didn’t move when Magnus pinched his chin between his thumb and forefinger to paint on another layer like the artist he was, but sucked that thumb into his mouth when it returned to gloss over the stunning colour.

Magnus gasped and Alec felt a flare of his magic as his glamour dropped. “Oh, sweetheart,” he cooed and Alec, fuck, Alec could stare at those beautiful golden eyes for the rest of his life. He already hoped to. “Sweetheart, that red is going to look so delicious around my cock.”

Alec couldn’t choose his words, stuck somewhere between _Magnus_ and _fuck yes_ and _fuck me_ , and all that came out was a strangled whine as his lips stayed wrapped around Magnus’ thumb until Magnus pulled it away to kiss him again.

This time, the kiss was utterly filthy; tongues delving deep, hands grabbed at everything, groins grinding sloppily as the threatened to dry-hump themselves to completion like a pair of horny, inexperienced teenagers.

It wasn’t until Magnus slipped his hands under Alec’s shirt that he realised they were going to do more than that.

He had to break the kiss to draw in a deep, hopefully calming breath as Magnus’ hands burnt hot against his ribs, reminding him of the last time they were alone in that bedroom, touching bare skin. It was dizzying, only intensified when Magnus took the opportunity to mouth at his neck.

Magnus’ mouth paused its nipping as he started to raise Alec’s shirt. “Is this alright?”

Alec’s heart fluttered. This was the first time someone was stripping him for sex. “Yes.” Alec cupped Magnus’ jaw, tilted his face up to kiss him sweetly, and raised his arms over his head so Magnus could shed his shirt. It came off in a flurry of black before their mouths were one again.

“You’re so gorgeous, Alexander,” Magnus said as his fingertips ran over Alec’s pecs and collarbone and along his dark runes, and it was such an otherworldly experience that Magnus fucking Bane, beauty personified, thought that he was gorgeous.

He’d been leered at and ogled most of his adult life, but Magnus was the first to say these things to him like he was worth hearing them instead of just being wanted for his body. Jace had been the beautiful, powerful one, yet Magnus didn’t even see him when Alec was in the same room with him. It was a heady feeling knowing that Magnus, who could easily have anyone he wanted, only had eyes for him.

Alec wanted nothing more than to strip Magnus, so he started with his jewellery. There was something so beautiful in slipping the longer chains back over Magnus’ head, like he was taking away layers of armour, which he supposed wasn’t that far off. Magnus dressed himself perfectly to display exactly what he wanted people to see. The jewels, the makeup; they shielded him.

Magnus took the first necklace from Alec’s hands and it disappeared with a wisp of blue. He held his hands open for the next one, magically putting it in its place when Alec gave it to him. The third was a choker that Alec had to unclasp. He fumbled with it a bit, having very little experience with jewellery clasps.

“I feel like I’m trying to undo a bra or something,” Alec snickered and Magnus beamed up at him. “Never thought I’d have this issue.” Though, when Magnus’ hands came up to help, he smacked them away. “I want to do it.”

He had to turn it around Magnus’ throat so he could see the clasp before he finally undid it, but Magnus rewarded him with a quick kiss.

Alec might’ve inwardly cheered a little before he lifted Magnus’ hands to work on his rings. Each one slipped off easily enough and disappeared.

Rather than kiss his mouth, Magnus lowered his lips to Alec’s collarbone.

Alec tugged on Magnus’ tunic as the warlock pressed kisses to his chest. He hadn’t the chance to _touch_ Magnus the last time and he was certainly going to make up for it.

“Wait, my dear; wait,” Magnus breathed, planting his palm over Alec’s sternum.

Alec swallowed thickly, wondering what he’d done wrong. “Don’t you want this?”

“Of course, Alexander. I wasn’t lying earlier — I want your beautiful lips wrapped around my cock before the night is over.” Alec felt his own cock twitch because, fuck yes, he wanted that, too. “I just want you to see something first.”

His thumbs rubbed soft circles on Alec’s hips, right above where his jeans were sitting lowly, before he turned Alec around to look at himself in the vanity’s mirror.

“Oh.”

Gold marks covered his jaw, his neck, his chest. Sometimes they were streaks, other times they were perfect imprints of Magnus’ kisses. His hair was a mess, his chest and neck and cheeks were flushed. His lips were still flawlessly red.

“Magnus.”

“You will make for the most wonderful canvas,” Magnus said, already pressing kisses into Alec’s shoulders. His hand moved up to wave over Alec’s chest and Alec felt his magic stir in the air. Magnus then ran his thumb over a gold mark, making Alec gasp when he saw the smudge wouldn’t rub off. “I think a week will be sufficient, don’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Training be damned, he was Magnus’ and he wasn’t going to hide that from anyone.

“Good — ah! You brought me lavender? You are full of surprises tonight. Thank you.”

Alec decided then that he was far too coherent, so he turned, grabbed Magnus by his waist, and walked him back towards the bed. Before he pushed Magnus to sit on the foot of the mattress, he finally lifted Magnus’ tunic off and paused, because he’d never seen so much perfect skin before.

Magnus was wonderfully gold and strong, immaculately sculpted like his strength came from his arms and torso instead of his magic, and Magnus, who no doubt knew exactly how fucking good he looked, reclined on his elbows and looked up at Alec through his lashes as an invitation. Alec didn’t know if the invitation was to continue eyeing him or to get on top of him, but he’d presented himself to Alec and Alec was going to take what he could.

Alec mapped out where he’d like to kiss Magnus, starting with his dark nipples. Alec hadn’t known his own could be so sensitive until Magnus had played with them and only hoped Magnus would enjoy it half as much. Then he’d move on to Magnus’ hips. There was just something so utterly biteable about those hips. He’d leave red circles around his navel.

And then…

Alec’s eyes ducked lower, to the top button of Magnus’ trousers.

Yeah.

Magnus stretched. It was a glorious show of muscles and the spreading of his legs and Alec felt his cock twitch like a reminder that yes, sex was a thing they were doing that night.

“As much as I love the attention, darling,” Magnus purred and sat up to inch himself closer to Alec, reaching for his belt, “I don’t think I can go this long without touching you.”

Alec swept in closer, too, bending at the waist to kiss Magnus soundly, resting his hands on either side of Magnus’ thighs, before kneeling between them.

Magnus tipped his head back and sight to the ceiling when Alec left his lips for his neck. He shuddered, letting out a gasp of his own, when Magnus dragged golden nails down his back, allowing a hint of magic flow pleasurably along Alec’s spine.

Alec loved it when Magnus did that, not only because the warmth went straight to his hardness, but because it was _Magnus_. Nothing could be truer to Magnus’ essence than his magic and he gave it to Alec so easily, like the true image of his eyes.

Alec dipped his head, working his lips to the dip between Magnus’ collarbones, before diverting to mouth a line to Magnus’ left nipple.

For a moment, he thought it might’ve been better to let Magnus do this first. He hadn’t a clue what Magnus wanted, what would feel good.

“Just do what you think you’d like,” Magnus said softly and wound a hand in Alec’s hair, so Alec pressed a kiss to the pebbled nub, then flicked his tongue over it. Playing with his own nipples was new, he didn’t know much about what he liked in that department, but Magnus gasped and his fingers twisted in his hair when Alec gently bit down.

“Was that alright?” Alec asked, unsure if that was a good reaction or not.

By the Angel, he had so much to learn about Magnus.

And he hoped to learn it all.

He wanted to be able to please Magnus the way he pleases Alec; the way he deserves to be pleased.

“Perfect, sweetheart. Just perfect.”

The praise made Alec’s stomach flip in a good way. He lowered his mouth back to Magnus’ skin, marking and tasting while his hands slipped up his sides, and gave his nipples more attention. Magnus purred when Alec sucked marks around them and gasped when his teeth grazed them, pinched them. Each reaction was perfect to Alec, helping him to learn more about Magnus.

He moved on, leaving more red streaks down Magnus’ torso. When he reached the waist of his slacks, he kissed his way back up to Magnus’ navel to give it all the attention he’d planned to, while his hands worked on his belt.

Undressing Magnus was a thrill, Alec realised, as he threaded the delicate gold belt through the simple black loops. Revealing him piece by piece.

He didn’t pause when he met the lace of Magnus’ underwear. It didn’t surprise him that the older man wore something so pretty under his clothes. Honestly, Alec had expected nothing underneath. There was just something about Magnus that screamed he didn’t care much at all for underwear. But the lace made more sense.

He slipped his fingers under the waistbands and dragged them down, kissing at the skin he revealed. Magnus wriggled beneath him, helping him shuck his clothes.

Alec thought he should’ve been intimidated by the sight of Magnus’ cock, thick and hard and curved along his left hip joint, but there was something so pure and natural about them being together that he wasn’t.

“Fuck,” Alec breathed when he finally had Magnus sitting naked before him. He was still perched between his legs, head in line with his lap, and ridiculously ready for the next step.

But before he could lean forward and take Magnus into his mouth, Magnus’ hands stopped him. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Alec said and kissed the tip of Magnus’ thigh. “I really want to, Magnus.” His hands skimmed up over Magnus’ knees. “Please let me.”

Magnus’ jaw dropped open on an inhale. “Fuck, Alexander. Do you have any idea…?” He must’ve decided that Alec didn’t know, didn’t need to know, because his hands cupped Alec’s jaw to drag him up to kiss him senseless. “My word, you are going to ruin me.”

Alec couldn’t help but smile at him. “That’s the point.”

His lover let out a whimper and fell back on the bed beneath him and Alec took that as Magnus’ permission to continue. He settled back on the floor and finally, _finally_ , took Magnus’ cock in his hand.

The groan that came from Magnus delighted Alec. He knew Magnus was all about treating himself with slow strokes and teasing touches, so he did just that, stroking Magnus with a loose fist.

It was so natural that it didn’t register with Alec that he was touching someone else’s cock for the first time.

He bent over to kiss along that crease of his hip, leaving a solid imprint of his lips there, like he was claiming his spot, then he licked over it to get a proper taste. The fact that it made Magnus shudder made the taste of his skin better.

He nuzzled his way closer to Magnus’ cock, breathing in the scent of him. He felt it and the back of his moving fingers brush against his cheek as he nosed across his pubic hair, then Magnus’ breath hitched.

Alec lifted his eyes to watch Magnus’ reaction when he finally pressed a kiss to his erection, right on the wet tip.

“Oh,” Magnus sighed and followed up with a groan when Alec licked the precome from his lips. “Oh, but you are an angel, aren't you?”

It thrilled Alec to know he could have that effect on Magnus. And the taste of him, from the tiny drop he sampled, wasn't half bad. Though he doubted it would be hard for Magnus to magically improve it.

He gave Magnus one last smile before he lowered his head to finally wrap his lips around that cock, starting with just the crown. He hadn't realised how much of a mouthful dick-sucking was until he actually had one in his mouth, so he took it slowly, only taking in what he could manage.

His inexperience or hesitation to take more didn't seem to bother at all. When he blinked up at him after swirling his tongue around the head, he was happy to see Magnus with his jaw slack and his fingers clenched in the blankets.

With the hand he wasn't using to fist Magnus’ cock, he gently pried Magnus’ hand away to put it in his hair.

“Alexander, you wicked creature,” Magnus hissed as he grabbed a hold of him. “I was right about how pretty your lips would look, fuck.”

Alec pulled off for just a moment so he could see the red ring he'd left on Magnus’ skin.

Then he dove right back in, licking and sucking for all he was worth, pumping what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

And Magnus, oh, he was beautiful. The next time Alec looked up along his strong body to see his face, he'd tipped it backwards, panting at the ceiling. His muscles were tense, the hand still in the blankets had blue sparks dancing around it, his skin glistened with sweat. He was stunning.

There was something so fucking arousing about reducing Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, into this. His perfect composure was missing and all Alec was doing was giving him a sloppy blow job.

Heavens above, if Magnus was like that when Alec had no idea what he was doing, then Alec had been right that night on the phone. They were going to ruin each other and it was going to be perfect.

He moved off Magnus’ cock to press his lips against his thighs, in just small pecks to cover him in red lipstick marks. The colour was wonderful against Magnus’ skin. It made him wonder how hickeys would show up.

“Fuck,” Alec muttered to himself and made a mental note to look up how to leave his lover covered in love bites.

He explored lower, mouthing at Magnus’ balls. Magnus’ thigh tensed under Alec’s hand and his words started flowing. “Yes, _yes_. So good, Alec; so good to me. Oh yes.”

And Alec, well, that did more for him than he thought it would. He moaned around the ball he'd taken into his mouth as he felt the words go straight to his cock, squeezed Magnus’ own, and was caught completely off guard when Magnus arched and started to come, still babbling praise for Alec.

Alec watched it, the way Magnus’ body flexed as his release spilt over his hand and the warlock’s own stomach. His face was pinched with pleasure; his muscles were taught. Magic flowed around them, Alec could feel it cracking at his bare shoulders.

He felt in awe as he watched those pearly drops land on Magnus’ skin, knowing that he'd done that. He'd been the one to please Magnus.

“Fuck,” he sighed again, in absolutely reverence of his man as he stroked him through his orgasm. He pushed himself up and crawled over Magnus, licking a stripe up through the mess on his belly, before he held himself over Magnus, eye-to-eye with him.

Magnus’ smile was blinding as he lay under Alec, beautifully flushed and panting. He blinked up at Alec, giddy and blissed out, with his hair an absolute mess and his make-up smudged around his eyes, and it was easily the most wonderful sight Alec had ever seen.

“You are incredible, Alexander,” Magnus cooed, reaching up to run the backs of his fingers over Alec’s cheek. He moved them into Alec’s hair, which he grabbed, and pulled him down into a kiss.

Not a moment later, Alec found himself on his back, staring up at Magnus. “My turn.”

He followed the same path that Alec had traced out over his skin, starting with his neck. Alec hadn’t expected his neck to be so sensitive, but it was like every kiss and nip and suck Magnus administered to his skin was wired straight to his cock.

“Magnus,” Alec groaned and very nearly whined when Magnus shifted above him to slip a thigh between Alec’s. The pressure on his cock, which was still trapped under layers of clothing, was almost too much, especially when it was added to what Magnus was doing to his neck. He was too keyed up after blowing his boyfriend. “Magnus, I’m not…” He drifted off with a moan.

Fuck, it was going to be over so soon.

“Too much, too much,” he managed to get out and Magnus laughed lightly against him.

“I’ve barely even started,” Magnus tutted but moved his thigh away nonetheless. He ran a hand up Alec’s chest and Alec squirmed as he felt Magnus’ magic seep through him, warm and gentle. “I’ll get to the main event, then?”

“I’m not going to last long.”

There was a playful glint in Magnus’ eyes that Alec adored.

“We'll see about that.” He lowered his head to continue nibbling down Alec’s chest, leaving him gold.

Alec let out a sigh when Magnus kissed his nipple and arched right into him when he bit down lightly. “Good?” Magnus asked as he made his way over to the other. He waited for Alec’s response before he repeated the treatment.

All Alec could do was lick his red lips and nod his head and was gifted with another sharp nip of Magnus’ teeth, sending shocks down his body and making his cock twitch in its prison.

Magnus left gold kisses all over him, over Alec’s ribs, down his sternum, right down to his waistband, which he pushed down to continue with those little kisses.

They worked together to get Alec’s sweatpants off, and once they were tossed away from the bed, Alec felt the fact that he was naked in front of someone sink in.

“Oh my word,” Magnus gasped, pressing kisses against the inside of Alec’s thighs and Alec felt the need to cover his face with his hands. “Sweetheart, you are gorgeous. Absolutely stunning.” He inched closer and closer to Alec’s groin with every kiss, until he finally licked over that groove he'd mentioned wanting to taste.

An appreciative groan that rumbled from Magnus’ chest before he started to press kisses along the underside of Alec’s cock, travelling up from the base to the tip with the most teasing kittenish kisses Alec thought possible. He did cover his face with his hands then, if only to muffle the sound that tore from his throat. It was a mix of sweet, sweet pleasure, and absolute agony.

And then Magnus dragged his chin back down, scraping the whiskers of his barely-there beard along Alec’s sensitive skin, making him cry out at the shocking sensation of it all.

Magnus chuckled and soothed the sting away with more kisses, wetter than the first ones.

By the angel, he had no idea how he was going to survive this. Magnus was a monster in bed, with more tricks up his sleeves than Alec had fantasies, it seemed to him.

That worry disappeared the moment Magnus wrapped his gold lips around the head of Alec’s cock. Alec’s breath disappeared, too.

“Oh,” he managed to get out just as Magnus rubbed the flat of his tongue against his crown, stroking the rest of him with the hand that wasn't holding his right thigh down.

Alec was going to die. He was going to die because he had his cock in Magnus Bane’s mouth. It would be the single greatest death ever and -- oh fuck, Alec thought to himself, because that was when Magnus started _sucking_.

He wasn't going to last long at all.

Magnus’ mouth was hot and wet and tight and it was nothing like he'd ever imagined a mouth to be like because it was so much more, possibly because it was Magnus’ mouth or because his imagination was seriously limited, but Magnus moved so sinuously, up and down, twirling his tongue, twisting the hand he had around him, so fast, then slow, all building him up and easing him back down, and Alec -- he didn't know how he lived through it, but he was so close.

Magnus was between his legs, sucking on his cock, stroking him, pleasuring him. Alec risked looking at him, found his hair an absolute mess as his head bobbed, his lips leaving him marked gold.

God, Alec could see himself disappearing into Magnus’ mouth with every movement he made.

Fucking fuck, he was going to come. “Mag…!” He couldn’t so much as get Magnus’ whole name out before his body started to tremor, but he never crested.

Magnus pulled off, just as Alec’s orgasm was cut away. His hips tried to follow him and his perfect mouth, but Magnus held him down.

“Fuck, Magnus, _fuck_. What? I..?” He couldn't speak, so lost.

He'd been right _there_ , right at the edge, then nothing.

“It’s okay,” Magnus hushed, kissing Alec’s hips, rubbing at his thighs. “You’re okay. You’re alright, darling. Come back.”

Alec moaned and was thankful for Magnus’ hands. They were grounding him, bringing him back down from the edge he’d been so close to toppling over. And when he was no longer at risk of coming too soon, Magnus slipped up his body and kissed him soundly, but kept their touches to a minimum.

“What happened? Why’d you stop?” Alec asked with a whine he'd always deny.

Magnus offered him a small smile. “I've more that I want to do, so I might've stopped you with a touch of magic.”

“Gods, Magnus, you're going to kill me.”

A moment later, Magnus clicked his fingers and summoned a bottle of water. “Have a sip, love,” he said as he helped Alec up so he could sit before handing him the bottle.

“Really?” Alec asked but did as Magnus told him. “People really stop in the middle of sex for a drink break?” His disbelief didn’t stop it from being a good idea. He hadn’t realised how dry his throat at become.

It made him wonder what sounds he’d been making, which then made him flush with embarrassment.

“All the time,” Magnus shrugged and stretched out beside him. “It’s thirsty business, after all.” He peppered Alec’s shoulder with kisses, like they weren't lying naked next to each other for the first time.

Alec couldn't believe how natural it felt to be with Magnus, even if he had just supernaturally blocked what was probably going to be the greatest orgasm of his life.

“Let me know when you're ready for part two,” Magnus cheekily grinned and danced his golden nails down Alec’s side, making him shiver.

“Christ,” Alec groaned and took one last sip from the bottle before he offered it to Magnus, and when he declined it, he stretched over to leave it on the bedside table, showing Magnus he was ready to continue.

“Are you sure, darling?”

“Yeah.”

Magnus propped himself up and kissed Alec thoroughly before saying against his lips, “Then roll over and get on your knees for me.”

Alec felt his cock twitch against his hip. A second or two passed, where he just blinked up at Magnus, then he followed Magnus’ orders, shifting to his front and propping himself up on all fours, completely unashamed of how revealing his position was.

“I know gods who would be envious of your body,” Magnus hummed as he ran his hands over said body, from Alec’s shoulders, down his spine, to his hips. His touches were warm, but more appreciative than designed to arouse.

They made Alec feel worshipped.

And then they changed, designed to bring Alec pleasure, when one slid down his front so his fingers could wrap around his cock, while the other palmed an arse cheek. Alec buried his face in the crook of his elbow and breathed in deeply, rolling his hips into the grip Magnus had on him.

“So beautiful,” Magnus mused, kissing over the skin of Alec’s back. “So, so beautiful.” His kisses moved from one rune to the next before landing on the base of his spine.

Alec could feel himself trembling with anticipation, with Magnus’ promises still in his mind. The hand around his cock disappeared to join the other, spreading Alec open.

Magnus didn’t waste any time. He dove right in, licking a firm stripe over Alec’s hole, making Alec’s whole body jolt and his breath to catch. Alec arched back into it, groaning with each flick of Magnus’ tongue.

Magnus laved at him, over and over, until he started to get a bit bolder. “Yes,” Alec hissed when he felt Magnus’ tongue start to press _into_ him. It was overwhelming, earth-shattering, and Magnus kept going, licking into him, breaching his rim.

And the noises Magnus was making, _fuck_. He was moaning, just as Alec was, but was slurping along with it, and Alec had never heard anything like it. God, he’d never felt anything like it.

Painted nails dug into him, making sure he was spread just right for Magnus’ tongue. Alec could only imagine how his skin must’ve looked, with red half-moon indentations and gold lipstick, marked up by and for Magnus.

He cock was dripping. He was probably ruining Magnus’ sheets.

Magnus wouldn’t hold it against him, not if he died because he had Magnus’ tongue in his arse. Because Alec was pretty sure he wasn’t making it through the night.

The press of Magnus’ slick finger against his hole, right beside his tongue, shut down any thoughts of him dying. He couldn’t die without first knowing what it was like to be fingered by Magnus.

“Relax,” he heard Magnus whisper against him before that finger moved inwards, slipping right in where Magnus’ tongue had been. They both groaned at it. Magnus kissed the swell of Alec’s arse. “Oh, sweetheart, you’re doing so well.”

Alec cried out when Magnus curled his finger to press against his prostate. “By the Gods, Magnus, there.”

Magnus licked around his finger before adding another, and Alec fell face-first into the pillows with a guttural moan. His hands clenched in the blankets as he thrust back onto Magnus’ fingers, waiting for Magnus to start fucking him with them.

And when he did, Alec’s mind blanked.

Pleasure coursed through him unlike anything he’d managed on his own. Magnus’ fingers reached a spot in him he couldn’t, again and again and again. Having Magnus inside him was far better than he’d expected, and it was only his fingers.

He was so hard, so close.

He sobbed when he realised he was going to come from this alone, without Magnus having to touch his cock. Alec could feel it building and building.

“Fuck me, fuck me,” Alec found himself moaning out, over and over again, rocking back on the fingers inside him. “Magnus, fuck, please, fuck me. I’m so ready, I’m so ready, _please_. Oh, God.”

His body froze as his orgasm finally washed over him.

Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him as his cock pulsed with his release. The fingers inside him kept moving, kept milking him, until Alec’s body gave up. He collapsed forward weakly, utterly spent and blissed out.

Alec sobbed again when Magnus stopped and gently eased his fingers out. He shuddered when Magnus pressed warm kisses to his buzzing skin, soothing him, bringing him back down.

“You did so well, my heart,” Magnus cooed and curled up against Alec’s side. Alec flung his arm out to wrap it around Magnus’ waist and pull him in closer. “So well. So perfect, my beloved.” When he started to pepper Alec’s cheeks with kisses, he turned his face upwards to accept them.

In time, he started to respond to them, until he and Magnus were trading long, languorous kisses.

“I think I ruined your sheets,” Alec murmured when he realised he was flushed against the wet spot.

Magnus chuckled against his lips. “Well worth it.”

Alec cuddled into him, but raised an eyebrow at the erection he felt poking into his hip. “Again?”

“You’re so erotic when you’re being eaten out,” Magnus shrugged.

Magnus was one to talk. Alec had never seen him so open before, with his dropped glamour, his ruined makeup and his messy hair, and it was one of the most erotic sights Alec had ever seen.

He kissed Magnus soundly before making up his mind. “I want you to fuck me,” he said and kissed Magnus again.

His boyfriend blinked up at him, looking shocked. “Alexander…”

“Magnus.”

“Sweetheart, I am more than satisfied tonight.” He reached up to thread his fingers through Alec’s fringe. “We don’t have to do anything we’re not ready for.”

Alec stroked a hand down Magnus’ side, thrilling himself with the shudder Magnus’ body shook with. “I’m ready, are you?” His hand stopped at Magnus’ hip, where his fingers started to inch closer to Magnus’ hardness.

Magnus licked his lips. “If at any point you want to stop,” he started, and rolled his hips into Alec’s hand when he touched his cock, “you must tell me, Alexander.”

“I will, I promise.”

Magnus rolled them over, slotting himself between Alec’s thighs again, but just as he did, the sound of Alec’s ringtone filled the air. “By the Angel,” Magnus groaned, dropping his head onto Alec’s collarbone.

“Ignore it,” Alec decided and ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair. “If it’s serious, they’ll call back.” He dragged Magnus down to kiss him and gently rocked against Magnus’ hips when Magnus pressed their groins together.

The ringing stopped, so Magnus snapped his fingers to conjure a bottle of lubricant.

He’d only just finished coating his fingers when the phone started to ring again. The groans that left their throats were of the frustrated kind that time.

“It must be serious,” Magnus sighed and rolled off Alec’s body. He waved his hand to banish away the lube and summoned Alec’s phone into his palm all in the blink of an eye. After checking the screen, he handed it over. “It’s your mother.”

Alec sighed heavily and answered the call, bringing the phone up to his ear with one hand and dragging a part of the blanket over his crotch with the other. There was something so wrong about being naked and so close to having sex while talking to his mother.

Maryse didn’t beat around the bush. “We’ve had reports of a carti demon leaving its eggs in mundanes.”

If she hadn’t already killed the mood, that would’ve done it. There were few demons that grossed Alec out quite like carti demons.

“Come home and help your siblings take care of it.”

That was all she said and that was all she needed to say.

“Rain check?” Alec asked of Magnus even as he sat up. “On the sex thing?”

Magnus ran a hand down Alec’s spine. “Any time, my love. Will you need any magical assistance?”

The offer made Alec smile. He gave Magnus another kiss. “We’ve got this.” He gestured at Magnus’ cock. “And you?”

Magnus laughed and lounged luxuriously, showing off every red mark covering his body. “Oh, I’ve got this.”

“Tease.” He caught Magnus’ wink. “Send me a photo when you’re done?”

Alec imagined the temptation to put that photo as his phone’s background would almost be too much for him to fight off.

And he was right, because the image of Magnus spread out on his silk sheets, covered in his own come and Alec’s red lipstick marks, was the most incredible thing Alec had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> so this took forever to write. I stupidly got a job between fics and now I'm struggling to stay away, let alone write.
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [jinkohamilton](http://jinkohamilton.tumblr.com)


End file.
